A Dagger for Your Heart
by WhyDidYouLeave
Summary: Problems with Ooo royalty and Finn is blamed. Will he ever be able to prove his innocence and restore his honour. But what price will he pay for vengeance and who will be there for him when he is at his most vulnerable. Might move to M depending on how the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dagger for Your Heart**

* * *

"Flame Princess listen, I'm really sorry I lied and hurt your feelings and I was a big fat jerk," Finn said.

"Finn it's okay, it's in the past now," replied Flame Princess.

"So does that mean we're still going out?"

"No I've realised my place is here ruling these weak and vicious fire people."

"I see."

"But we're cool, you're welcome to come back and hang out whenever you like, if you promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"That you'll be completely honest with me."

"Okay I promise."

And with that Finn left the fire kingdom broken hearted and confused. He didn't say a word to Princess Bubblegum as they walked home in silence. Princess Bubblegum seemed mad that she had wasted her time by not completing her research. When she left Finn to head towards the Candy Kingdom she didn't even say goodbye.

_"Oh Finn I wish that we could be together but I just don't see any way that it would work," _Flame Princess thought to herself.

"Dude I miss her," Finn said to Jake.

"Come on man it's been three months," he replied.

Finn was staring into their fire place watching the flames dance around the tea pot Jake had put there to warm. No matter where he looked all he could think of was Flame Princess. Jake sat on their couch wrapped in a blanket as he watched T.V off Bmo. The rain was pouring down making it hard to hear anyone even if they were right next to you.

"I just can't get over her; she won't get out of my head."

"You need to distract your brain by doing stuff and not just sitting here inside all day."

"You know what? You're right; I'll go see her now."

"That's the exact opposite of what I told you to do."

"Thanks for the advice man you always know what to say."

"You're just going to get hurt again Finn… Finn!" he shouted the last part because Finn quickly grabbed his backpack and ran out the door heading for the fire kingdom.

_"Wow this is gonna be great, we'll hang out and just have fun like we use to before all this romance stuff got in the way and junked all of my business. And who knows maybe since it's just the two of us there might be a spark and we'll… No what am I thinking we're just friends now I can't ruin that."_

Finn walked up to the gates of the Fire Kingdom, they were huge and covered in blazing embers. There were the same guards as last time he was here when Flames Princess last broke his heart. He sighed wondering if maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but before he could turn around he was already at the gate.

"State your business," the guards demanded.

"I'm here to see Flame Princess," Finn replied.

The guard on the right leaned in really close to Finn until there was only an inch between their faces and just stared at him. "I'm watching you boy."

Finn didn't say anything as the other guard had opened the gate so he just walked thorough to the throne room looking for Flame Princess.

"Hey Flame Princess, are you here?" He shouted.

There was no reply except for his echo that bounced around the huge open room. He walked up the stairs passing by the ex-Flame King who was still imprisoned in the mighty lantern.

"Is Flame Princess home?" Finn asked.

"Pfft I wouldn't know, she's been in her room for two days now. But hey you see that lever over there, you should go pull it.

"I'm not going to let you out Flame King."

"Ahh come on please."

Finn just ignored him and continued to walk towards the royal bed chambers. He knocked on the door but there was no answer, he didn't feel comfortable going into her bedroom without her permission but opened the door anyway.

"Flame Princess are you hear?" Still there was no answer. He turned around the wall that separated the bed from the rest of the room and saw something that would haunt his nightmares no matter how long he lived or what other horrors he endured. Flame Princess was hanging from her hands that were nailed to a wall. There was a large cross carved into her mid-section that still glowed very faintly. Her eyes and mouth had been sewn together by very course rope.

"What the fuck!" He shouted as he ran up to her. He took the nails from her hands and laid her down on the bed. Her skin was ice cold to touch, all of her passionate warmth forced out of her for Glob knows how long.

"Please don't be dead," tears began to stream from his face as he held her head. The tears landed on her smooth cheek but there was no hiss or steam. They slowly ran down her face and made a small pool on the ground.

A guard had come to see what the problem was after he had heard Finn shout. After seeing the two he backed away to the balcony overlooking the throne room.

"The Princess has been murdered, the Princess has been murdered!" He called out.

Large amounts of guards began pouring into the palace and the King was freed from the lantern.

"Arrest the murderer!" The flame king bellowed.

Finn had heard what was going on below him and decided that there was no way they'd listen to him. He'd surely be executed on sight if he was caught.

"I'm so sorry Flame Princess, I'll never forget you." He said as he held her hand as tightly as he could. He wished that he could say here by her side until she woke up, then everything would be all right and they'd be able to hang out like she had said.

He smashed one of the windows that overlooked the roof of a story below. He jumped down and rolled along the roof but managed to catch himself before falling off the edge. There was a gutter pipe just to his left which he used to climb down onto a stony path that lead north out of the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was just mainly a chapter to start off the story. If you have any ideas you'd like to give me or just comment on the story so far leave a review they're always appreciated. Also I'm really sorry that the story started off so depressing and gory, I'm sure it will get better. I will hopefully have the next chapter up within 24 hours. Seeya then :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys I'm really sorry about how long it took me to get this next chapter up **

**Chapter 2: Broken hopes**

Finn stumbled through the door to the tree house exhausted and depressed. He didn't want to do anything right now but sleep and never have to wake up. He climbed the ladder to the living area in their house when he was attacked by Jake with a wall of questions.

"How could you do that? What's wrong with you? Have you seen the news?"

"Woah what?" Finn replied.

"You're all over the news it's on every channel, here see." Jake handed him Bmo.

_"Reports say that famous Finn the Human is being charged with the murder of the Flame Princess. His current whereabouts is unknown but he is now wanted in all allied kingdoms. We'll update you as the story progresses."_

"See man you're in deep shit," he continued.

"Dude I didn't do it, she was dead when I got there." Finn said to Jake as he got more and more aggressive.

"Yeah try explaining that to all of Ooo royalty."

"Whatever." Finn said as he climbed the ladder to his room.

"Hey do you even realise how serious this is? Finn!"

_Dang Jake is so mad, why should I even care though? Flame Princess is dead, PB thinks I killed her and so does pretty much the rest of Ooo. I've got nothing left._ Finn thought to himself as he laid face down on his bed. Tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

_Wham, wham_ someone was knocking on the front door "Open the door and come out with your hands up, we know you're in there Finn," shouted a group of banana guards.

_Shit, how the fuck did they get here so quickly? I better get out of here before they catch me. _Finn opened the window beside his bed and crawled out and climbed on top of his roof. He looked down and saw a large group of around ten guards trying to break down the door. Chilled winds were blowing the strands of hair into his eyes which hadn't been tucked away under his hat properly. He turned to look at a storm that had begun to form to his left when he saw the faint outline of the hill Marceline's cave was in. _Well I do need somewhere to hide out and Marceline has always been a good friend to me_. He jumped down off his roof as quietly as possible and ran off into the distance headed for the storm.

Finn crept through the entrance of the huge cave drenched with rain. He took off his hat and wrung some of the water out from it which pooled on the ground under his feet. Music from inside the small pink house in the centre bounced off all the craggy walls of the cave.

Finn walked up to Marceline's door and sheepishly knocked. Marceline opened the door while floating a few feet off the ground wearing tight fitting jeans that clung to her legs and a red and black plaid shirt unbuttoned halfway exposing a white undershirt .

"Oh hey Finn. Come inside what are you doing out in this horrible weather?" She asked him.

"Well it's kind of a long story," he said as he trailed watery footsteps through her hallway and lounge.

"I'll go make you a hot cup of coffee while you prepare it then," She flashed him a smile as he wandered over to her couch. Marceline floated off into her kitchen and made a coffee and a cup of strawberry juice.

"Thanks," Finn said as she passed him the steaming cup.

"So, let's hear this story then," Marceline said as she leaned in with anticipation.

"Okay well I was talking with Jake when I remembered that FP said I could go over at any time to hang out as friends. So I thought I might as well since I was bored. Then when I got to the palace some guard got all in my face and said 'I'm watching you' or something. I just ignored him and climbed up the stairs and called for her but she didn't say anything." Tears had begun to pool in Finn's eyes as he carried on with his story. "I kept going until I got to her bedroom and I called out again but there was still no-one there. I turned a corner and there she was." Tears started to stream down his face and he tried to wipe them away with his soaked hat that was still in his hand.

"Yeah she was there then what?" Marceline asked as she put her arm on Finns shoulder.

"S-She was dead." Finn burst out into tears and Marceline pulled him in for a hug. They sat there while Finn wept onto Marceline's favourite shirt.

**A/N: Well I'm really sorry about the huge wait on this paragraph I had to send my laptop away to get some of the keys fixed and it took ages. Thanks to the guest who did review I really appreciate it! So please leave any comments on the story so far or any ideas you have for the plot or anything else. Seeya in the next chapter.**


End file.
